59: The Lilo Adventures of The Gumby Movie
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends are doing a recording session with The Gumby's and Betty Ann has befriended The Betty's. The Blockheads are going to kidnap them for their evil plans.
1. Meeting The Gumby's

The Celestian Alliance were going on a boat tour when they saw a green figure, a red horse, a yellow dinosaur, and a purple mermaid in The London Eye. As they got off, the 4 figures came out at the same time. Lilo recognized them as, "The Gumby's" a rock group. They wondered what they were doing in England, "We're doing a record label at Broken Records."

"Isn't that the same record company for Lil' Chrissy and The Alpha Beats, Tiny Cowboy, and, "The Bettys"?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Gumby answered,

"Maybe you can be the 4th Betty, Betty Ann." Tucker jokingly said to Betty Ann.

"Very funny Tucker." Betty Ann replied.

Gumby offered them to join them and they agreed.

As they got them they saw a man with glasses and poofy blonde hair practicing his piano. He was, "Lil' Chrissy". He was going to throw a charity picnic/ showcase and needed one more band. Lilo thought that The Rainbooms could do it. "Who are The Rainbooms?" Lil' Chrissy asked.

"It's our band mode," Gary answered.

Secretly they got their instruments out. Sam got a tambourine, Betty Ann got a keytar, Frank got a guitar, Kiki got a bass, and Tucker got drums. They played, "Count It Higher" and Lil' Chrissy loved it.

Suddenly, 3 British ladies came in. Betty Ann recognized them as The Bettys, "Crash", "Think", "Missy" and their mascot, "Sir Bacon Jr.".

"He isn't much like the first Sir Bacon," Crash explained, "But he's cute."

"What's with the light colored goth jewelry?" Frank asked.

"The'yre perky goths." Betty Ann explained.

Meanwhile, The Blockheads were England so they can make a quick buck. They tried to scam them with their products, but they didn't work and they ran from the bobby. They saw The Gumby's and got an idea that they can make robot clones and make a fake band in order to get money.

In the studio, they were recording their hit song, "This Way and That".

"Here he comes and there he goes, through bricks and through walls

First, he's here and now he's there, he's short now he's tall

Look over there, I must be seeing things

He just popped out of the ground

He's kinda' funny and wild all the time

It's such a wonderful show

He's goin'

This way and that

He's goin'

This way and that

Sometimes he's thin and sometimes he's fat he's goin'

This way 'n that ohh" Gumby sang.

Everyone clapped at his talent and decided to grab dinner.


	2. Remmy

At the Modern Unicorn, Megan was serving food to the magical customers. Then they saw a blue floating experiment serving Fish and Chips to some elves, "Last night I was getting groceries when I realize I forgot the milk from the shop." Megan said, "Then I saw this weird looking animal and he gave me the milk. Luckily, I paid for it before the bobby came and arrested me."

"Experiment 276 a.k.a Remmy." Lilo said.

"Well let's eat," Gumby said.

"Dinner!" Stitch shouted

There they enjoyed some British burgers, chips, and tea.

After they ate, The Blockheads disguised as TV executives entered The Modern Unicorn found Gumby and Pokey and has invited them to play at their studio, "KBLM" they were pleased by this. Stitch started to think their suspicious. So he decided to follow them. Tucker and Pinkie decided to follow them too.

Each member of The Gumby's hopped onto the truck and headed off.

Later, they followed the truck to a science lab where they took out all 4 unconscious members. Then they saw that the TV truck was really a meat truck stolen by "Franklin's Meat Inc".

Tucker started to suspect that something is wrong.

They snook in and found out that The Blockheads made robotic clones of the band and placed the real members in a cold room.

They showed a blueprint where they showed that they'll kidnap and replace a band and they'll force people into giving their money. Tucker was horrified by this and he needed to alert his brother and the gang.

Unfortunately, they tripped over a cord and got caught. "Laughter!" he shouted as he shoots pizzas at The Blockheads. They quickly escaped in time to warn the others. The Blockheads told the Gumbybot to trick The Celestian Alliance into finding the others.

The Gumbybot nodded and left to find them.


End file.
